Leon S. Kennedy
|-|Resident Evil 2= |-|Biohazard 1.5= |-|Resident Evil 4= |-|Resident Evil 6= |-|Resident Evil Damnation= Summary Leon Scott Kennedy is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil horror media franchise by Capcom. He debuted as one of the two playable protagonists of the video game Resident Evil 2. Leon later returned as the main character of Resident Evil 4 and as one of the six protagonists in Resident Evil 6. During the events of Resident Evil 2, Leon is a rookie police officer who arrives in the doomed Raccoon City on his first day on the job, only to confront the T-Virus outbreak first-hand. He teams up with civilian survivor Chris's sister Claire Redfield, rescues the young Sherry Birkin, and worked together with the mysterious Ada Wong. Six years later, in Resident Evil 4, Leon returns as a trained secret agent for the U.S. federal government assigned to rescue the president's daughter from a sinister cult. In Resident Evil 6, he continues to work for the U.S. government. He survived the C-Virus outbreak in Tall Oaks along with agent Helena Harper. He was framed for the murder of the president. He traveled to China to put a stop to the mastermind's scheme and clear his name. He eventually reunites with Ada and a grown-up Sherry. Leon also appears as a playable character in several other video games. He has a leading role in the CG animated films Resident Evil: Degeneration, Resident Evil: Damnation, and Resident Evil: Vendetta in which he is a special agent for the government. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Leon Scott Kennedy Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 21 - 36 years old Classification: Human, U.S. Government Agent, and DSO Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert in Close Combat and Melee Weapons, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Has some knowledge in piloting and mechanics, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can kill Zombies and Ganados with melee. Can smash two barrels with a single knife swipe), At least Wall level+ with small arms, Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives (The Rocket Launcher and Rocket Launcher Special can destroy large boulders and kill the likes of El Gigante in one shot) Speed: Superhuman (Outran a Tyrant who can reach a speed of 43 miles per hour) with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Reacted to and dodged attacks from the Super Tyrant) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Pushed a boulder with help from Helena) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class (Crushed the skull of a Ganado, overpowered a shark, smashed two barrels with a single knife swipe) Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (His durability should scale to his own striking strength) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Pair of Wing Shooter pistols, combat knife, a grappling hook, and cellphone. Also has a different variety of gun, shotguns, rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, is a fully trained government agent, Leon has immensely evolved as a combatant both in skills and knowledge. Leon is an incredible marksman, capable of making headshots from over fifty yards and rarely missing his intended target as well as showing proficiency with fully automatic weapons. In Resident Evil 6, Leon dual-wielded handguns effectively. He is also remarkably skilled in knife combat, having a preference for them in close-quarters as he claims they "work better" advice he passed on to Ada. He has advanced in aptitude with knives to the point of using them expertly in an ambidextrous capacity, even being able to switch hands amid combat. He demonstrates an extremely high accuracy when throwing knives, evidenced by his ability to hit Salazar's hand from the opposite side of a large room, free Ada by cutting the ropes that bound her and hitting Curtis Miller's mutated eye directly in the pupil. Has experience fighting Lickers and Tyrants, after being cornered by two Tyrants while in the Eastern Slav Republic, Leon was also prepared to defensively do battle against them with only his knife after he had run out of ammunition. He is an accomplished unarmed combatant. While in Lanshiang, Leon was able to match Chris Redfield in hand-to-hand combat evenly until they both drew their weapons on each other simultaneously. Has shown some degree of piloting capability and mechanics Weaknesses: Has feelings about Ada Wong. Leon also seems to have little sense of self-preservation and only thinks of others' safety in times of crisis. Others Notable Victories: Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) Falco’s profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Federal Agents Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Explosion Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Adults